My Brown Eyed Boy
by Chisuchichi
Summary: Joey gets his life turned every way possible after saving a girl from being beaten up. But maybe she'll drag him in the way of romance? Rated for language and suggestive themes. Please R


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters featured within it, I'm just usin' them for a story type thing (Man, why do I suck at disclaimers?! ;_;) They are in fact © to Kids WB (I'm thinkin.)  
**  
My Brown-Eyed Boy  
Chapter One  
  
**"Joey! Where the Hell have you been?! I've been worried sick!" Mrs. Wheeler screeched as her blonde son sauntered through the door. She stormed over to him, blocking his escape up the stairs. "I want an answer boy! And your clothes! They're all mucky again! And..." she paused as she caught a glimpse of a think crimson liquid oozing down his cheek. "Not again... Joey..."  
  
"Ah, leave it Ma!" growled Joey trying to get up stairs.  
  
"I thought we'd talked about this Joe! Who did you fight this time?" his mother asked.  
  
"I ain't been fightin'!"   
  
"That's a load of bull crap! Who were you fighting?" she snapped.  
  
"Dis guy called Peregrine! I had to Ma! He was with a gang of guys and they were tryin' to beat up a girl!" Joey said trying - in vain - to defend himself.  
  
"Well, you should let other people fight their own battles and stop intervening! Joey, it's not up to you to be the hero of the story! Even if it is a damsel in distress." his mother scolded.  
  
"Bu' Ma if you w-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it! You're grounded for the weekend! No Duel Monsters convention for you, clear?"  
  
"MA!" shouted Joey as she walked back into the living room.  
  
"Not another word. That's my last say on the matter. Now, go to bed! And if I hear any loud music or loud TV tonight, it's not just the weekend you'll be grounded for! I'll call Yuugi and tell him you won't be coming." she said as she sat down.  
  
"That's fuckin' shit Ma!" yelled Joey as he ran up the stairs. He ran along the corridor and into his room, slamming the door behind him.   
  
***  
  
"It's not damn fair! I was tryin' to help her and I'm late home and I get this! It's a load of Fascist bull!" Joey growled switching his CD player on and slumping down on to his bed. "Not that saving her wasn't without it's... upper hands..." a sly satisfied smile imprinted it's self on his lips as his memory rewound to earlier in the night.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
"Peregrine! Leave me alone! You stupid jerk! Let go! I'm warning you!" A female voice shouted through the dim light of an old warehouse.  
  
"Oh, you're warning me? And what's a little girl gonna do to me? Feather dust me to death?!" a male voice, obviously the boy previously address as Peregrine, drawled. There were some sniggering noises around him, and Peregrine found himself laughing at his stupid jest.  
  
"No... I'm not a maid so I don't carry a feather duster around with me... although, I bet that's what you'd want. Isn't it?" the girls voice sounded again. It sounded confident, cocky even. "Well, I've got a news flash for ya Peregrine." there was a loud thump and then groaning. "You don't always get your way."  
  
"You fucking bitch!" Peregrine spat moaning to his feet. "Don't stand there you shit heads, get her!"  
  
"NO! LEMME GO!!" the female screamed loudly as Peregrine's companions did as they were told and apprehended the female.  
  
***  
  
At that same time though, Joey Wheeler, and two of his friends, Tristan Taylor and Yuugi Mutoh were on their way to their homes. They'd been out for the night to celebrate their other friend, Bakura's, seventeenth birthday. He was now the same age as the rest of them, and they had celebrated in style!   
  
Taking the shorter route home for Joey meant going past the warehouse where this attack was taking place. Of course, Joey was none-the-wiser of this and carried walking past as he normally would've. But something stopped him this time. Hearing a scream from inside he stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. No-one was there. He was about to start off home again, when another scream echoed out from the warehouse. That was it. He was officially freaked out. The warehouse was abandoned, so no-one could get in there... or could they. He had only just noticed dim light streaming out of the old windows. That was odd, since light hadn't emitted from there for three years. So why now.  
  
"HELP!"   
  
That was a distinct cry from inside. Even if his mind hadn't made it's self up yet, his heart had. He was running top speed for the door. He rammed his shoulder against it, with his full strength and weight behind him but the door didn't budge. He rammed against it a few more times and felt the old rusted hinges giving way.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Grine! Someone's trying to get in!" a brown haired member of Peregrine's gang called.  
  
"Which way?" grunted Peregrine in reply.  
  
"The main door."   
  
"Well..." sweating, Peregrine withdrew himself from his previous activity and turned to his gang member. "Let them in, and lets show them what happens to idiots who try to interfere." a mean smile spread over his face. He tossed his head back to two other gang members who were holding the girls arms. "You two guard her. If she moves, kick her. O' course, if the little slut know's what's good for her, she won't move at all." he sneered at the quivering, whimpering heap in front of him. He kneeled and held her chin looking over her sweat soaked face. Her grey eyes were filled with hate, and some of her blonde hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat. "Hm... pathetic."   
  
"Like you then?" she spat. He rolled his eyes at her but snarled when he felt a warm bubbly liquid land on his face. 

"Stupid, fucking bitch." he said, rather calmly, before hitting her around the face with the back of his hand. "You'll be punished later."  
  
"Peregrine! Their gonna break through!" the brown haired gang member said urgently.  
  
"Well..." said Peregrine getting up. "Let's not keep them waiting any longer."  
  
***  
  
_One more shove should do it. _thought Joey rubbing his aching shoulder. He backed up to the edge of the pavement and ran, full speed at the door for a final time. He braced himself for the metal door hitting his shoulder, but it never came, until he hit a cement wall.   
  
"Hey! Who put a stupid wall in my way!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Hah hah. This dweeb has come to investigate what's going on in here? He ain't even worth our time." Peregrine smirked turning his back to Joey.  
  
"Look, rich boy, what the Hell you doin' in here? I heard someone yelling." demanded Joey.  
  
"Yelling? What, you've never heard a party in motion before?" retorted Peregrine.  
  
"It was a girl screaming for help, dumb ass."   
  
"Well, as you can see, no girls here, so why don't you just be on your way. Look, there's the door, I suggest, you use it." Peregrine's voice drawled on. "If you know what's good for you."  
  
"Is that a threat?" snarled Joey.  
  
"If that's how ya take it." replied Peregrine.   
  
Both teens glared at each other in a tense silence when;  
  
"Ah shit! The little tramp bit me!" one of the 'guards' yelled angrily.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have tried it on with Grine's girl." the second guard chortled.  
  
"I'm NOT his girl! HELP!"  
  
"Shut her up!" Peregrine practically screamed. The girls voice became muffled cries which then became silence. Peregrine turned to Joey, flustered that his lie had been uncovered.  
  
"Not holdin' a girl here huh? Look kid, jus' gimme the girl and we'll go. Then you and your little... 'posse' can go and higher a couple o' professionals to satisfy ya. Ca piche?!" sneered Joey.  
  
"Ca piche?" Peregrine shrugged his shoulders and looked around at the three other teens with him. "Get 'im." he snapped, at which his three 'friends' obeyed.  
  
***  
  
Joey, sensing that this was going to happen ducked as soon as Peregrine had said 'get 'im' and his 'friends' being stupid, didn't notice ended up punching each other. Two of them fell to the floor, while the other stepped back, shaking his head. This gave Joey a chance to stand and to get a powerful left hook in on the goon's jaw.   
  
"Ah, shit!" the goon shouted grabbing his jaw in pain. "You'll pay for that, dweeb!" he snapped taking a swing at Joey's head. Joey ducked and kicked the goon in the shin. The goon was then hopping around in pain as Joey rose, punching him in the nose. Blood trickled down from his nose on to his mouth and his chin. Before the goon had a chance to recompose himself, Joey went at him again, punching his jaw and then kneeing him in the chest. The goon clasped his stomach and fell to the floor in a wheezing bloody mass. A smirk found it's way to Joey's face as he turned to where Peregrine had been standing in order to gloat, but found that he'd done a runner.  
  
"Dat little jerk!" Joey yelled running through the corridor Peregrine had been standing at the end of.  
  
***  
  
Slowing his steps as he reached the end and came to a main room, he listened out for voices of people, but figured they must've been trying to keep quiet. He looked around the corner cautiously. He saw only two people in the room. One, a blonde girl lying on the floor almost lifeless and the other, Peregrine bending over her looking smug.  
  
"Oh, so dis is who you were..." he took a look at the girl and cocked an eyebrow. "Abusing?" Peregrine stood slowly and turned to Joey, crossing his arms defiantly.  
  
"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it, you stupid wuss."   
  
"Ah-ha?! I'M a wuss. Look, I jus' kicked the shit outta three o' ya gonnies back there, and you're the one who ran off, not me, so I think it's the pot callin' the kettle black here!" snapped Joey.  
  
"Look, hair-job. This ain't none o' your business. So why don't you just get outta here." leered Peregrine.  
  
"Not happening." Joey growled, his brown eyes becoming thin slits.  
  
"Have it your way then." Peregrine sighed. He took a sudden run at Joey knocking him into the wall, and punching him around the face. "Don't say I didn't warn ya." he snarled, pulling Joey away from the wall and pushing him to the floor.  
  
"Fine. I won't!" Joey shouted, kicking Peregrine's legs from underneath him.   
  
"Whoa!" Peregrine yelled as he fell to the floor and Joey jumped on top of him. He grabbed the collar of his jacket and punched downwards so his head ricashade off his fist to the floor and back again. He got up, pulling Peregrine up with him by the collar.   
  
"Want some advice, you wimp? Leave this on ya. It makes you look better than you actually do." sniggered Joey, looking at the bruised, bloody eyes and facial injuries he'd caused to Peregrine. "And another thing, get some training before you challenge someone to a fight again." he pushed him to the floor. "Ca piche?" Peregrine didn't reply. He just glared up at Joey panting, with hatred in his hazel eyes. Then, quick as he could, scrabbled to his feet and ran out of the warehouse.  
  
***  
  
As Peregrine left, Joey turned to the lifeless figure lying on the floor. He kneeled next to her and brushed her dusty blonde hair away from her face. He eyes were tight shut, but he could still hear her breathing, her chest was rising evenly, so it just gave the idea she was too frightened to open her eyes.  
  
"Hey... it's OK. You can get up now. Peregrine and his goons are gone..." said Joey tenderly. Her eyes opened momentarily then shut again as soon as she spotted him. "It's OK. I'm not gonna hurt ya." her eyes opened again longer this time. "So... you gonna sit up?" a shake of her head gave Joey an idea. He took his trade mark green jacket off and gave it to her. "To replace the clothes that Peregrine kinda... mauled." he smiled lightly as she slipped the jacket on, with her back facing him.  
  
"Thanks..." she said quietly. "And thank you... for getting rid of Peregrine."   
  
"Not a problem, lil' lady." smiled Joey. Shee gave him a 'yah wha?' kinda look and he snorted at himself. "Sorry, that sounded so corny."  
  
"Yup!" the girl agreed nodding. "I don't even know your name. I'm Faith."  
  
"Joey. Nice ta meet'cha." said Joey standing. "No offence, but why were you hanging out with that creep?"  
  
"I wasn't... he lives near me, and is infatuated with me. I never thought he'd go this far." answered Faith standing shakily. It was only then that Joey noticed what she was wearing. Dark denim boot leg trousers, with a pink hooded tank top which was ripped in several places (his green jacket) and black and silver trainers. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail and she looked tired. "Hey... you don't know what the time is do you?" she asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"No... sorr-- whoa! Watch it!" Joey said catching her before she fell to the floor. "He really screwed you up, didn't he?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.   
  
"Just a little." smiled Joey. "Want an escort home?"  
  
"Would you?"   
  
"I wouldn't feel right if I let you go home on your own after all that crap. C'mon." he led her out of the warehouse and began to walk her home.  
  
***   
  
Once at her house, the two teens stood at the end of the front path talking for a little while longer. Joey liked Faith. She was funny, not to mention pretty, even if she was a little clumsy at times. He liked her mainly because she was out spoken and that she didn't give a shit about what people said about or to her. She told him all about Peregrine and his friends, and asked Joey questions about him, which was something he wasn't used too.  
  
"I guess... this is my house then." Faith said looking behind her reluctantly.  
  
"Guess so... hey, give me your number and I'll call you sometime. We have to do this again... just... without the Peregrine tryin' ta rape ya facade-" Joey covered his mouth at what he'd said. "Not that he... ah crap!"  
  
"It's OK Joey... I'm not put off by guys swearing in front of me. Look, I'll probably see you around..." smiled Faith.  
  
"In girl talk that means, 'I'll make sure to avoid you.'" laughed Joey.  
  
"No! Not at all! I have to repay you... for saving my life." a light red color placed it's self on Faith's cheeks as she said this. Joey smiled widely and laughed at the fact she was embarressed.  
  
"Look, you don't have to repay me! Really! I was happy to help ya. People like Peregrine just need to be put straight dats a-" the rest of his words became muffled by Faith's lips pressing down on his own. Pulling away moments later, a quaint smile spread over Faith's lips, as Joey looked rather flustered.  
  
"At least it shut you up. Please, Joey, I'm going to repay your for saving my life, weather you like it or not. Now, you'd better get home, or your mom's gonna ground you for life. I'll call you. OK." she winked quickly as she turned and ran up the path to the front door. "Bye Joey!" she called and then disappeared in side.  
  
*END FLASH BACK*  
  
"She was pretty nice, I have to admit... and a helluva good kisser." thought Joey sitting up on his bed. He walked over to his CD player, which was playing a repeated song which was loud and hateful, and that was what Joey was least of all feeling. He switched it to the radio and lay back down on his bed, listening to the soulful sounds emitted from the two speakers in his room.  
  
***  
  
Over at Faith's house, she was lying on her bed with her hands above her head, listening to the same radio station as Joey, going over the night's events in her head. She smiled as she recalled when she'd kissed him and giggled a little sitting up.  
  
"Oh yeah... I am SO calling him." she said to herself grinning.  
  
***  
  
**AN: **Crap first chapter, huh? ¬_¬ what can I say... please review. You've taken the time to read this, so why not review and tell me how crap it is. Next chappie will be up soon.  
  
  



End file.
